Our World
by Halloween Godspell
Summary: Miku ran away from her home because of some certain circumstances.She went to this school and attended there, few years passed, the forgotten boy from her past walks back in her life, this person however has some connections to her father. What will she do? Will she be pulled back to the industry of music that hurt her so much? or will she willingly go back to Crypton?


**Hey guys! I'm back to business. I'm sorry if I had no time to make more LenxMiku stories, so to compensate I made this story, I hope it would satisfy you and hope you'll enjoy it.**

**Leave a review Okay ? So, now, here's the First Chapter.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Hatsune-san, Kiyoteru-sensei called for you." called the Green-headed, lively, cheerful lady.

"Thank you Gumiya-san." she answered with a straight face. The green-haired girl looked so nervous when their eyes met, her eyes looked so deep that when you look into it, it feels like you're in the bottomless abyss.

"Th-Then, I shall go ahead." she said and quickly went away. She stared at her walking away and saw her gasping for breath when she reached her circle of friends.

**Miku's POV**

Hey! I'm Hatsune Miku, or most known as '***yuki-onna**'. I braid my hair and tie it into pig-tails, I wear spectacles too which adds to my appearance as a yuki-onna. Well, I can't blame them for calling me with that weird nickname since I really do act that way. Oh! I'm not a spirit or something that gives off curses, It's just that, I really am a cold person. I don't know how to communicate naturally, it has always been a bad habit of mine to never let my feelings show and that's why all of them are scared of me, which is one of the reasons I became the class president and Student Council's President. I actually don't care about them, I hate people since they are all liars. I don't want to get hurt again which is so, unconciously, I started locking my heart within a cage, I isolated myself from everyone, and my cold attitude went colder as days pass.

"Hiyama-sensei." I called out after knocking on the door.

"Oh! Please come in." he called out from inside. I opened the door and saw a tall, blonde boy and a short, cute blonde girl with a big bow on her head infront of Hiyama-sensei's desk.

"Hatsune-san, I would like to ask a favor from you, since you are the SC's President, Would you mind introducing them to the class and take them to a tour around the school? you see, I still have loads of works to do." he pleaded and clasped his hands together.

_Hmp.. In truth you just find them troublesome and just want to slack off._

I thought and then gave off a sigh. I turned around and started to walk to the door.

"Follow me." I said without turning back and before opening the door. I saw them from the corner of my vision bow down to Kiyoteru-sensei and moved out of the office and followed me closely behind.

"Ne, ne, What's your fullname Hatsune-san?" the lively girl asked. I ignored her and continued on walking, after a few seconds she asked again but still I keep on ignoring her.

"Hey! Hatsune-sa-" she was cut when I paused on walking and turned to her.

"Don't talk to me." I said and looked at her with these emotionless eyes.

"Why?" she asked.

" Ah! I'm sorry, It was rather impolite of me." she giggled and rubbed her nape.

"As long as yo-" I tried saying but was cut when she held out her hand to me.

"I'm Kagamine Rin, but just call me Rin." she said and smiled cheerfully. I blushed slightly at that time and quickly turned around hiding my blush.

"I-I didn't ask for yours." I said and continued to walk.

_ahh~ there goes my habit again. oh well, she seemed like a very kind girl, this is the best for them. They would be isolated to the whole school as well if they associate themselves to me._

I thought, after a few minutes, we arrived at our classroom. From the outside, you can hear the clatters caused by chairs being moved, giggles, whispers of the gossipmongers, and laughs of the boys. I slid the door open and went in, in an instant moment, they returned to their respective seats. I cleared my throat before I announced.

"ehem, fellow classmates as Hiyama-sensei won't be able to come here I, this class' president was asked to introduce these new transferees." after making the introduction, I motioned them to come in. The girl with the big bow came in happily skipping, and the one which I think is her twin, the tall blonde, ponytailed guy came in 'coolly'. The whole class stared with awe at them, the chatters of everyone enveloped the whole room.

"EHEEEEM!" I exclaimed and everyone fell silent. I turned to them and motioned them to start.  
"Please introduce yourselves."

"Okay~~" She happily answered me.

"Hajimemashite! I'm Kagamine Rin and this person here is Kagamine Len, as you can see we both look alike, share the same name and hair colour, which is to say, yeah, we're twins." she said and made hand gestures.

"Please take care of us and We look forward to be with you." he continued smoothly and 'coolly'. The girls squealed after he smiled at them, while the boys flocked around the girl known as Rin.

"Well, If you have any questions for them then go ahead and ask them." As soon as I said it the whole room erupted with countless of questions. Like the boys.

"Are you dating someone?"

"no."

"What's your blood type?"

"B?"

"What's your hobby?"

"singing and listening to Music."

"How old are you?"

"17"

"Can you be my girl?"

"Waaah? so fast!"

"Are you a foreigner?"

"No!"

"What's your favorite food?"

"What?"

"What kind of music?"

"huh?"

"Do you like books?"

"Where do you live?"

"wait! Stop!"

"Why did you transfer here?"

"Will you marry me?"

"Are you an Idol?"I glanced at the other twin. Seriously, I don't like him, him and that attitude of his. He seems to be decieving the girls with that 'pretty smile' of his. I happen to hear the girl's questions, well, I think it was just like the boy's questions though.

"Do you like someone?"

"Sorry, but yeah."

"Eeeeh? Who's she?"

"Ah! That would be a secret."

"Are you two dating?"

"No, I haven't confessed yet."

"Is she your childhood friend?"

"No, but I fell in love the first time I saw her."

"Waaaah! How nice."

"Will you confess to her?"

"Maybe, when the time comes."

"Does she know about you?"

"I'm afraid, not."

"Then, go and introduce yourself."

"yeah, I will but at the right time."

"Is she beautiful?"

"uhh.. Girls?"

"Is she tall?"

"wait."

"Is she intelligent?"

"Will you kiss her?"

"What?" he slightly blushed.

"Where did you meet her?"

"From what school is she?"

"What's her name?"

"What's her hair color?"

"Her eye color?"

"Is she a nerd?"

"Hey!"

"Come on, Will you do 'IT' with her?"

"H-Hey." he turned even redder.

"Will you ask her out?"

"WAIIIIIIIIIITT!" the twins screamed to the top of their voice. Everyone silenced with shock. I sighed and continued on reading my book. Suddenly, the door slid open and revealed the current Prince of the campus and Vice-President of SC, Utatane Piko. He stared at the class frozen around the twins. His gaze then landed on me and as I was checking who went in, our gazes practically met, then he gave off a smile. I ignored him and sat down.

"Oh! Please don't mind me, go on." he said and waved his hands then walked towards me. The whole class was staring at him walking to me and pause by my desk.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing, uhh .. really, Can I ask a bit of your time?"

_I guess it won't hurt if he'll just talk to me or ask me something and he asked politely anyway. _

I thought and got up from my seat, he then lead the way out of the room while I closed the door behind me. he took me to the rooftop and there he started to talk.

"uhh .. actually, I am not sure whether now is the right time or not but then, I'm afraid I can't hold it back any longer .. y-you see .. uhh .." he said while he kept on playing with his fingers.

"Go straight to the point."

"I .. uhh .. I .. to Hatsune-san .. I-I .. I LIKE YOU HATSUNE-SAN, PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME." he exclaimed.I was taken aback with his sudden confession.

"Wh-What did you say?"

"I-I said I like you Hatsune-san, so please go out with me."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Wh-Why would I? Actually, I have liked you ever since I met you."

"hah! stop joking with me, there is no possible way that a guy like you that is so famous, intelligent, and handsome would ever bother to look at a girl like me who is gloomy and cold. So stop your nonsense." I explained to him.

"But .. I really do love you Hatsune-san, I always look for a chance to come my way when I will be able to clearly express it." When he said those, moments of him trying to say something to me flashed before me. I turned slightly red and stuttered.

"I .. uhh .. bu-but I .." I said and fidgeted.

"Oh! You don't have to answer me today, I know it was rather sudden of me. So, I'll wait for your answer." he said and smiled sweetly at me. I blushed when I saw his smile and turned away.

"I-If you say so, I'll th-think about it. Go-Goodbye." I said and walked to the door.

"yeah, thanks for hearing me out Hatsune-san." He said as I closed the door behind me, my face was still flushed and I could still feel my heart beat rapidly.

_this couldn't be love right? Oh Gosh._

I thought to myself as I descended on the stairs and went back to my class.

**Normal POV**

Piko watched Miku as she vanished behind the door to the rooftop. He then lifted his head and closed his eyes, feeling the cold wind breeze brush his face. He clutched his chest and opened his eyes.

"I did it, finally. I finally confessed to her. Haah~~ now I feel how nerve-wrecking a confession can be. I thought I was gonna die due to heart attack, Ahhh~~ even I don't know why I love you this much Hatsune-san." he said to himself. He jolted when he heard the door creak, he turned red when the thought that someone might have heard what he said, he quickly turned around to check the person who happened to hear what he said but there was not a single person, nor a single soul present. He sighed a sigh of relief and looked up again

."I'll make you fall in love with me Hatsune-san, in every possible way." then he smiled to secretly and lingering in the shadows behind the door to the rooftop, someone secretly wished it never heard the confession and on Rin's end, she is still bothering and following Miku around. Miku's eyes twitched and suddenly stopped.

"WHY-ARE-YOU-FOLLOWING ME!" Miku said and narrowed her eyes on the nervous yet still lively Rin.

"We-Well, Kiyoteru-sensei told you to tour me and my twin right? but unfortunately , I didn't see Len around after he suddenly vanished moments ago, and so, yeah, since I wanted to tour the school that's why I tagged along." Rin explained then smiled. Miku sighed and held her forehead.

"Guess, I don't have any choice. Stay close to me, and don't stray off." Miku said and continued on walking. On their way, they passed by the Music Room which was currently vacant, Rin saw the piano and suddenly tapped Miku's shoulders. Miku turned around and saw Rin staring at something and her eyes were glittering. Miku took a few steps close to Rin and took a peek at was she was staring at and saw the piano. Rin turned to her with pleading eyes and at the same time it was glittering.

"Please, Can we stop by for a moment? I just want to play one song.. PLEASEEEE!"

_Even if I have a cold heart, I still have my feminine heart which is too weak to cute objects. _

Miku thought as she sighed in defeat.

"Okay, but just a bit." Miku agreed.

"Yay!" Rin cheered as she skipped towards the piano and sat on the bench. Miku went in too but walked towards the window to open it, the wind breeze flowed in and brushed her face and made her braided hair flow with the wind. Rin stared at her look so beautifully like a magnificent piece of art but she was lonely and suddenly she thought of a song. She struck one key with her pointer and another key with another finger and kept on hitting other keys until it made a melody. Rin sang the first few lines.

*hajimete no KISU ha namida no aji ga shita  
marude DORAMA mitai na koi  
mihakaratta you ni hassha no BERU ga natta*

Rin sang and paused for a bit. She inhaled deep and was about too sing but was interrupted by an angelic voice.

_-tsumetai fuyu no kaze ga hoho wo kasumeru_  
_haita iki de ryoute wo kosutta_  
_machi ha IRUMINE-SHON mahou wo kaketa mitai_  
_hadaka no gairoju KIRAKIRA_

_doushite mo ienakatta_  
_kono kimochi osaetsuketa_  
_mae kara kimeteita koto dakara_  
_kore de ii no_  
_furimukanai kara-_

Rin smiled when she discovered it was Miku's voice that sounds so angelic. Rin and Miku inhaled deep once again and sang together

_*-arigatou SAYONARA_  
_setsunai kataomoi_  
_ashi wo tometara omoidashite shimau_

_dakara_

_arigatou SAYONARA_  
_naitari shinai kara_  
_sou omotta totan ni fuwari_  
_maiorite kuru yuki_  
_furetara tokete kieta-*_

Miku paused and let Rin take the second stanza.

*eki he to tsuzuku oodoori  
yorisotteru futari tanoshisou  
[hora mite hatsuyuki!]  
KIMI to anna fuu ni naritakute  
hajimete tsukutta  
teami no MAFURA

doushitara watasetan darou  
ikuji nashi kowakatta dake  
omoide ni naru nara  
kono mama de kanawanai tte  
sore ha hontou nano?*

Once again , the two singers sang together and created a great melody. It was clearly expressed in each of their faces that they were really having fun.

_*-arigatou SAYONARA_  
_itsuka konna toki ga kite shimau koto_  
_wakatteta hazu da wa_

_nano ni_

_arigatou SAYONARA?_  
_karada ga furueteru_  
_mou sugu ressha ga kuru no ni_  
_sore ha ima ni natte_  
_watashi wo kurushimeru-*_

_*tsunagaritai_  
_dore hodo negatta darou*_  
_kono te ha karappo_  
_nee SAYONARA tte kou iu koto?_

_-ikanakucha_  
_sonna no wakatteru_  
_kimi ga yasashii koto mo shitteru-_

*dakara*

_-[...kono te wo hanashite yo]_  
_deaete yokatta-_  
_*-KIMI ga suki-*_

_*-arigatou SAYONARA_  
_hitokoto ga ienai_  
_ima dake de ii watashi ni yuuki wo-*_

*[ano ne――]*

_*-ii kaketa kuchibiru KIMI to no kyori ha zero-*_  
_-…ima dake ha naite ii yo ne-_  
*mou kotoba ha iranai*  
_*-onegai gyutto shiteite-*_

_*-rainen no ima koro ni ha-*_  
*donna watashi ga ite*  
_-donna KIMI ga iru no kana-_

the song ended with a single key and the both of them gasped for air. Rin was smiling at Miku while Miku still can't believe she just let herself get carried away and actually sang again and stood there frozen.

"Wow, Hatsune-san! you can really sing .. It was sooooo Ni-" Rin was cut when Miku suddenly brushed her away.

"Wa-Wait Hatsune-sa-"

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Miku screamed. Rin jolted and stopped abruptly, and froze on her spot.

"He-Hey! I'm sorry If I did something wrong or I offended you .. You don't have to go that far." Rin said.

"Kagamine-san, you are cheerful, lively, and friendly, even I, want to be your friend but because I like you, I don't want to harm you. So while it's still early, stay away from me if you don't want to be despised. That's all, and thanks for letting me sing with you though it would be the last time I'll be singing, but please don't tell anyone about it, I'm counting on you Kagamine-san." Miku said when she finally turned around and tears were swelling on her eyes.

"Ah!" Rin said. Miku then realized there were tears on her eyes, she then quickly wiped it away.

"Well, That's all. Thank you again, Kagamine Rin-san." and after that Miku dashed away from the Music Room and didn't care where her legs would take her. While on Rin's side, Rin tried to run after her but thought it was useless.

"She'll just shrug me away anyway." she said and sighed as she sat on the bench.

"But really, she is such a nice girl. Why would someone hate her? and ... she even called me by my first name, somehow, it felt warm and pleasant, something a bad person won't have, warmness." she said to herself and embraced herself when suddenly the doors banged open, revealing an exhausted and gasping for breath...

"Len-niichan?"

**That's it, my new story for the two of them.**

**Notes:**

*** Yuki-Onna - said to be a lingering spirit that gives off curses to those people who happen to see her, literally known as "Snow Fairy"**

*** ...* Rin sings this part,**

**-...- and Miku sings this part,**

***-...-* yeah, you're right, they're singing it together.**

**So Don't forget to leave a review okay ? I'll be expecting it. I won't forgive those who won't even leave or subscribe this. and Thanks in advance : ) I love ya guys :***

**~~ Halloween Godspell**


End file.
